


喻狗壳狗|学姐

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Summary: 简自豪性转





	喻狗壳狗|学姐

**Author's Note:**

> 简自豪性转

喻文波遇见了一个小胖妞。

事情的起因是他终于在升入大学的时候加入了电竞社，他兴高采烈自信满满的认为凭自己韩服大师的水平绝对是社内的一把手AD，并将在他的带领下拿下高校联赛的第一名。然后社长告诉他：“哦？玩AD的？那先替补吧。”

喻文波怒了，当场要求峡谷solo，在看到首发AD居然是一个小胖妞之后顿时大放阙词，扬言要是她能赢不仅喊一个月的姐还给她当牛做马绝不反悔，然后这个小胖妞选出来一个VN把他的德莱文锤得连赏金都莫得，最后惨被a死，小胖妞笑起来：“别客气，弟弟。”

喻文波傻了。

他四处打听这个小胖妞怎么回事有什么传闻，没想到这个小胖妞真的挺出名。她叫简自豪，大喻文波两届，学的韩语专业，电竞社王牌AD，带着社团拿了高校联赛第一名金杯，她还去过有职业选手的水友赛，去过直播节目，更厉害的是她在学业方面也没落下，和导师正在一起做研究项目，成绩能始终保持年纪前十，听说将来研究生就要去韩国读了。

喻文波只得心不甘情不愿地跟在简自豪屁股后面帮她做事，男子汉大丈夫，他安慰自己，毕竟要信守承诺。

不过关于叫姐什么的实在是太羞耻了，喻文波干脆就叫学姐，反正也带着一个姐字。简自豪在学校学社联任副主席，喻文波在她手下做宣传部干事，所以社联宣传部的人经常看见喻文波追着简自豪喊学姐等一下这个改怎么做的场景。

不过简自豪好像确实很忙，喻文波观察了一段时间之后发现，她周五下午和周一上午都没有课，双休的时候她人总是不在。

这个学姐听说大二任监察部部长的时候脾气比较差，好几个干事被她训哭过，现在任副部长了已经好很多了。喻文波没见过简自豪暴躁的时候，他看着在办公室里认真审批活动策划的学姐，看着她不自觉地咬着指甲，把垂到眼前的头发撩到耳朵后面，圆圆的身子缩成一团，在签名处工工整整写下自己的名字，似乎只能从她在召唤师峡谷的大杀四方中窥探她现在的温柔背后一点点当初暴脾气的样子。

喻文波之前谈过一个女朋友，他外表帅气，性格开朗，从小就被人说像古川雄辉，之前谈的女朋友也是稀里糊涂交往的，连女孩子的手都没碰上就分了，原因是“你太孩子气了，一点也不成熟”，不成熟？喻文波摸着自己下巴上冒出来的胡茬，并不怎么在意。

他约了简自豪今天一起去图书馆，简自豪想了一会答应了，他挠着头看着物理练习题，又转头看简自豪捧着韩语书安安静静看书的样子，忽然开口问：“学姐，你将来有什么规划吗？”

简自豪摘下眼镜：“有啊。”

“什么？”

“我要去读首尔大学的研究生，读完之后看看年龄到了就要结婚，然后去找一份韩语翻译的工作或者做些自由职业，有时间就去旅游。”

喻文波捕捉到了一个词语，他迅速直起身子来：“结婚？学姐你有男朋友了？”

这时候简自豪笑起来，两颊微微泛出一点红色，内双的眼睛眯成一道缝，像是有些不好意思的样子：“是呀，我有男朋友。”

简自豪有男朋友。

这个消息盘旋在喻文波的脑海里，盘旋了整整一天，晚上睡觉的时候他还在想，他想学姐的男朋友会是什么样的呢，学姐这么优秀，她的男朋友会不会更加优秀呢，年龄是比学姐大还是比学姐小呢，身高又是多高呢，他翻了个身。

他们……交往到了哪一步？牵手？拥抱？亲吻？还是……接着往下？喻文波想着简自豪，从她柔软的头发，到圆润的脸庞，多肉的脖子，丰满的身材，她的手指会不会去牵她男朋友的胳膊？她的腰会不会被她的男朋友搂过？他们会不会在无人的街角亲吻？会不会在情人节的宾馆做爱？他们会如何做爱？简自豪会不会红着眼睛哭泣？她的男朋友会不会在她的脖子上留下玫瑰色的痕迹？

他猛地一下坐起来，掀开被子就往卫生间里跑，他红着脸，坐在马桶上，把微微颤抖的手伸进自己的内裤，他喘着粗气，心脏怦怦地跳动，他幻想着简自豪，幻想着她躺在白色的被子里，幻想她伸出舌头喘着气，鼓着樱色的乳头，两腿之间滑腻的流着水，喻文波的汗顺着鼻尖留下来，他射在了自己手里，他看着手心果冻状的乳白色半透明的精液，深深地吸了一口气。

他才意识到明天就是周六，按照惯例简自豪怕是又要两天都不在，直到周一下午才会回来上课的。早上喻文波在宿舍里躺了一会，起身穿好衣服打算出去走走，走着走着，他抬头一看，发现自己走到了女生宿舍外面。

喻文波毫无目的地来回踱步，他在超市里买了一瓶饮料，攥在手里走出来，忽然看见了简自豪的身影。

怎么？她这个周末居然在寝室？

等喻文波反应过来的时候，他已经跟上了简自豪的脚步，偷偷的跟在了她的后面，喻文波躲在树后一边唾弃自己一边探出头来，他看见了简自豪的背影，以及她挽着另一个男人的手臂，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

喻文波愣了一会，整个人仿佛被扔进了空白的时空，眼前的一切都变成混乱的线条。

他跟在这两个人的后面，看着简自豪仰着头和男人说着什么话，男人戴着口罩，转过头摸摸简自豪的头顶，把手落在她的腰上，他们慢慢地走在林荫路上，在路边的流动摊买了一只冰淇淋，简自豪的短发被风吹起来，隔着很远，喻文波仿佛闻到了她的洗发水的味道。

他们到了终点，喻文波抬眼看去，果然是宾馆。

那个男人在楼梯上摘下了口罩，喻文波认出了他是谁，也并不想认出他是谁。

他是来自韩国的英雄联盟职业选手，无人可超越的LOL第一人，李相赫。

喻文波从前台要了在他们隔壁的房间，他打开房门，躺在床上，靠近墙壁，把自己的耳朵紧紧贴在墙壁上。

宾馆的隔音效果没有想象中的好。喻文波闭着眼睛，听到了来自隔壁的声音。在隔壁的房间里，简自豪和李相赫说着韩语，喻文波听不懂，但是他能听到衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，和腰带掉到地板上的响动。他在自己的脑海里勾勒，李相赫解开简自豪的上衣扣子，之后会埋进她丰满的胸口，他听见简自豪在笑，笑着笑着变成了软软的呻吟，她一边说着“아니”一边喘着气情动的呻吟，李相赫会把自己的手指伸进她腿间那个已经变得湿漉漉的小穴，他擅长使用键盘和鼠标的手指也擅长使用简自豪的蚌肉和阴道，他用手指把简自豪挑逗得快要高潮，她会拿手背擦去自己的眼泪，小声地对李相赫说快进来吧，这个时候李相赫就会脱下自己的内裤，把已经变硬的阴茎送进不断收缩着的穴内。简自豪攀着李相赫的后背嗯嗯啊啊带着哭腔地叫，李相赫沉重的呼吸着，或许会亲吻她的颈侧亦或是乳房，谁会不喜欢丰腴的美人，李相赫一边挺动下身一边与简自豪十指相扣，她白白嫩嫩的双腿夹住李相赫的腰，快感让她连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。穴肉又湿又软，水一股一股地浇到李相赫的龟头上，男人的阴茎直直顶到简自豪体内的另一个穴口，顶到她子宫的入口，简自豪张着嘴呻吟，被这种快感冲击着，李相赫抓住她的腰狠狠冲刺，她哭泣着因被入侵到子宫的快感而高潮，李相赫低头吻住她的嘴唇，停在那个壶的入口射精。

一墙之隔的喻文波也射了精，他陷在松软的被子里喘气，裤子里湿漉漉的并不好受，他翻身看着贴着花纹纸的天花板，隔壁似乎在清理，两个人的声音逐渐变远，隐隐约约听见了淋浴的声音。简自豪吃了一肚子的精液吧，他们会怎么清洗呢，会不会在浴室忍不住再来一次呢。

偷听的感觉并不好，尤其是听自己喜欢的女生和别的男人做爱。这或许是他走向成熟的第一步，第一步，首先要接受自己喜欢的女人喜欢别的男人，那个男人远比他要成熟，李相赫是成熟的男人，而他只是刚刚起步的男孩，但他射了，他在幻想中的旁观性爱中射了，仿佛那个在简自豪体内射精的人是他——为什么不能是他。

喻文波拿过手机，按了录音暂停键。


End file.
